


She's Gone

by askalfendilaytonmod



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askalfendilaytonmod/pseuds/askalfendilaytonmod
Summary: Unwound Future spoilers.Celeste. A pretty name, but not as beautiful as Claire, it could never be. So why is it that when he looks upon the younger sister, he only sees the same radiance that he’d seen in Claire ten years ago?





	She's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I am not far through my replay of the Unwound Future but it’s already breaking my heart so here, have some sad content about the Professor’s thoughts.

The ground shakes, sparks fly from the large contraption in the centre of the stage, and there’s a second of silence like an inhale before everything is chaos.

His body reacts – it has to, he’s a gentleman, he’s concerned about what just happened – but his mind wanders from the scene and to ten years ago. The smoke reaches his nostrils and he nearly gags because it’s the same smell as when he arrived to that crumbling building, when he stood outside and stopped the child from running in, the whole time knowing he was only doing it to hold himself back too.

Clenching his fists, he sees that child again, pointing, exclaiming, and for a wild moment nearly repeats his actions. He blinks and it’s not the child, but Luke.

“The prime minister and Dr Stahngun have vanished!”

–

The letter comes not long after, written in neat cursive and signed by the Luke Triton of the future. Gripping it, he closes his eyes and when he opens them and it’s still there, unease sits in the pit of his stomach.

_Why now?_

–

In the unfamiliar London, he sees her eyes for a second but it feels like much longer until suddenly, they’re gone.

She walks past the first time and it takes all he has not to follow her, and the second time he sees her, he doesn’t care and tries to anyway, but she’s gone.

–

Celeste. A pretty name, but not as beautiful as Claire, it could never be. So why is it that when he looks upon the younger sister, he only sees the same radiance that he’d seen in Claire ten years ago?

–

She doesn’t need to speak for him to know that she wants to go and rescue Clive. Her hand moves closer to his back and she simply stares at him, and in that second their minds are connected.

He and Claire had always been good at that.

But London is in danger, and though he feels the truth tugging at his heart, a gentleman doesn’t let his emotions get in the way of saving a life.

–

They kiss for two seconds. It’s two seconds he never thought he’d get but he’s selfish and he wants more than that.

Ten years on, he’s the child in front of the burning building, pleading for her not to walk in.

It’s not gentlemanly to yell, but he does anyway.

She looks beautiful, casting faint light onto their surroundings, but the second she’s gone there’s only darkness.


End file.
